The Awkward Encounter
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Joseph and Sebastian are tired from running away all of the haunted. They take a break and things get a little steamy. But Little do they know, they have a visitor. Warnings: Kinky,Slight Bdsm,Voyeurism,Awkward situations. One-shot.


Sebastian and Joseph were out of breath from constantly running from the monsters of this twisted universe that they were pulled into. Sebastian had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to see his husband through this madness. The men had found a safe haven to catch their breaths.

They ran out to an area that looked confused. It looked like the creators of this area were confused when designing it. A church sat in the middle of the mass of stone inappropriately. Joseph made comments about it and they examined the area. They came across an area that looked safe for the moment.

Joseph started to cough once again. Sebastian was worried, his heart ached at the image of his husband curling in on himself. He wrapped his arms delicately around his love,''Are you okay Jo?''

''I'm fine Seb, I'm fine!'' Joseph said waving him away. Sebastian knows that his partner is getting a little pissed at the fact that Sebastian has been babying him. He just didn't want anything to happen to his love. For Christ sake he just had to save him from getting his head chopped off! Of coarse Sebastian is jarred. The moment he saw the haunted dragging his husband to the guillotine Sebastian's heart had dropped to his testicles.

Joseph sighs and calms down from his coughing. He looks over to Sebastian''Stop this honey. I am fine okay.''

''I just, I don't want to lose you. I love you so much Jo Jo.''

''Stop calling me that! And I love you too Seb.'' Joseph half hugs him looking like he will pass out any moment. Sebastian pulls Joseph into his lap and smoothed his fingers through his hair. Joseph only blinks at him, he looks slightly confused. Sebastian leans into him and kisses him softly.

Joseph pulls away,''Stop! This is so inappropriate you horny buffoon.''

Sebastian ignores his husbands protests and captures his lips once again. This time Joseph slowly kisses back letting the kiss deepen. They relaxed into the kiss and Joseph started to moan lowly at Sebastian rubbing his lower back. Seb was also happy that he got no protest from the other when he let his hand grip his lover's bottom. Joseph then moved to straddle him.

At this Sebastian let out a moan. Joseph started grinding down on the other enjoying the feel of Sebastian's hands gripping and squeezing his ass. Joseph let out a sharp in take of breath when Sebastian slapped his ass.

Joseph stopped kissing him and mumbled into Sebastian's ear,''Oh yes Master, punish me.''

Sebastian groaned,''Fuck...''

Joseph swiftly took off his pants and his underwear in a flash. Sebastian only looked at his husband in awe. How could he move so fast!? Joseph hurriedly unbuckled his husband's pants and pulled his dick from his boxers.

''Damn baby!'' Sebastian whispers watching how fast Joseph was moving. Joseph then spit on his hand and rubbed it on Sebastian's cock. Seb held up a finger,''Babe...are ya gonna prep yourself?''

''Ain't nobody got time for that!'' Joseph barked,''Give me that cock!''

''Hey! No! Bad servant! Do not tell me what to do!'' Sebastian spanked Joseph's ass a few times in warning. Joseph let out a moan,''Uh-uh Master! M'sorry!''

Sebastian nodded accepting the apology. He groans in Joseph's ear, ''Now ride this cock baby.''

Joseph complies without a problem. The two let out grunts and groans of pleasure and they get lost in the pleasure. Joseph as always gets loud as hell near the end and Sebastian has to shush him because his voice is echoing.

After they both reach their much needed climax. Sebastian slumps down on the wall he was sitting up against and Joseph slumps forward on him, while lifting off of his cock. ''God damn that was good! Rushed but good!'' Sebastian says reaching for a cigarette. Sebastian's eyes drifted closed once his cigarette was lit. Joseph got up and put on his underwear and slacks. Sebastian was alerted by Joseph's gasp.

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Ruvik sitting on the nearby desk just staring at them. Sebastian rushed and tucked himself away and pulled up his pants. Ruvik just blinked.

''So you're a pervert too huh!?'' Sebastian growled at Ruvik.

''Ruvik blinked,''A pervert? no. Intrigued? Yes. I have never seen coitus up close before. I mean I have researched it. I have seen it in biology books. I know what it is indeed. But...It is fascinating to watch.'' Ruvik says tilting his head.

Joseph had his face covered and curled in on himself. He crawled up to Sebastian and hid his face in Sebastian's neck. Ruvik only spectated,''Did you really think you had privacy? I see everything. I stopped doing what I was doing because...This...'' Ruvik said his voice flat and emotionless.

Sebastian sighs,''So you're a virgin? And wanted to see what sex looked like? You're damn near 30 right? Have you not watched porn?''

''I think it is brutish. I never felt the need to. You two looked quite silly to me. It was entertaining.''

Joseph let out a pained yelp of embarrassment.

Sebastian just sighed,''Could you go away for a minute?''

''Why? This is my world. And I feel like it was very inappropriate of you two to do this here. Rutting like animals. So uncivilized.''

''Oh my fucking God.'' Sebastian sighed, this had to have been the most strangest event of his life.

Ruvik only chuckled and teleported away.

Joseph straightened himself up and cleared his throat,''Uhm. I guess it's time to get going babe.''

''Yeah.'' Sebastian groaned standing up with his partner trying desperately to forget what just happened.


End file.
